marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Druid (Earth-616)
or Sebastian Ludgate | CurrentAlias = Druid | Aliases = | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , ; Formerly / | Relatives = Anthony Druid (father); Amergin (ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Cocoon | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret agent | Education = | Origin = Human/monster hybrid son of Doctor Druid | PlaceOfBirth = Hawaii | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | HistoryText = Early life Before the Skrulls' Secret Invasion started, Nick Fury tasked Daisy Johnson with recruiting select individuals that he had files on for what would become his secret strike force team. Sebastian Druid was approached by Daisy, after he sought out Doctor Strange to help him learn about his powers. She revealed that his powers aren't technically magical. While he's the son of Doctor Druid, he also has monster DNA, making his powers chemical in nature. Secret Invasion As a member of the "Secret Warriors" he was given the code name Druid and was trained alongside Stonewall, Phobos, Yo Yo Rodriguez, and Hellfire. One of their first missions was to take out the Dard'van, the religious sect of Skrulls leading the invasion. After the battle, Druid and the team struggled to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra The Secret Warriors were observing activity at an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas when they discovered Hydra operatives attempting to steal something. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, Druid, and Stonewall engaged the terrorists. During a meal with the team, Phobos told them he could see the future and prophesies about each member, he told he Druid that he would become a great hero. Following Slingshot's severe injuries at the hands of the Gorgon, Daisy and Druid traveled to Australia to recruit Eden Fesi as a replacement. After t0o many failures with the team, Druid was given a note saying that he was a liability and to go home. Return It was a ruse, however, and when Sebastian arrived home, he found John Garrett waiting for him. He spent two months getting Druid into shape, then took him on training missions to help Fury, such as destroying the remains of two crashed Helicarriers before the Chinese could examine the technology and creating a magic bullet that can shoot through walls so that Garrett could assassinate Leviathan agent Magadan and pin it on Hydra. When Fury's assault on the Hydra base Gehenna went sideways, Sebastian was in the plane that picked the team up. With Hydra jets in pursuit, Sebastian overrode Fury's plan and used his powers to destroy all the following jets by himself, which impressed Fury. Once back at Fury's base Excalibur, Garrett told Sebastian how proud he was of him, but after the last mission left Hellfire and Phobos dead, Eden Fesi in a coma, and Daisy heartbroken, the Caterpillar team was disbanded. | Powers = Chemical Mysticism: While Sebastian initially thought he possessed a talent for magic, it was revealed his powers actually originate from monster DNA, making his powers chemical in nature. He can generate various almost potent effects such as; * Levitation * Energy Projection * Force Fields * Teleportation * He created a magic bullet that could pass through walls and create a very specific pattern of blood spatter. * He accelerated the natural rate of corrosion in the metal of a destroyed Helicarrier, seemingly making it disappear in an instant. He was considered as a possible Sorcerer Supreme. Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates | Abilities = Druid is a skilled pilot and sniper. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Shadow Cloak | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sebastian is either a practitioner of neo-druidism or another nature-based religion. | Trivia = * Druid is lactose intolerant. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/the-druid/29-54527/ }} Category:Botanopathy Category:Teleporters Category:Force Field Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Human Hybrids Category:Magical Hybrids Category:Lactose Intolerance Category:Neo-Druidist Characters